leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Plasma Freeze (TCG)
|jasetnum=53 |jarelease=December 14, 2012 |numdecks=2 |deck1= |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |prevset=Plasma Gale |japrevset=Plasma Gale |japrevsetname=Plasma Gale |nextset=Megalo Cannon |janextset=Megalo Cannon |janextsetname=Megalo Cannon }} Pokémon TCG: ''Black & White—Plasma Freeze'' (Japanese: ラセンフォース Spiral Force and ライデンナックル Thunder Knuckle) is the name given to the ninth main expansion of cards from the English Black & White Series of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The Japanese release is the eighth of the BW era. Description Team Plasma's frosty assault on Unova continues in the Pokémon TCG: Black & White—Plasma Freeze expansion, and Trainers everywhere must show an icy resolve if they are to halt the relentless deep freeze! The struggle will be bitter as Team Plasma releases a blizzard of Team Plasma Pokémon, including Deoxys-EX, Thundurus-EX, and all of Eevee's evolutions, backed by Team Plasma Energy, Item, and Supporter cards. But, with the Legendary Eon Pokémon Latios and Latias standing by your side and a host of Pokémon-EX ready to do battle, your opponents will find that now is the winter of their discontent! Information Plasma Freeze and the Japanese equivalent Rasen Force · Raiden Knuckle continues centering around Team Plasma and features and Therian Forme. It was released December 14, 2012 in Japan and was released on May 8, 2013 in English. Plasma Freeze includes 122 different cards, including six Pokémon-EX: Heatran-EX, Thundurus-EX, Deoxys-EX, Latias-EX, Latios-EX and Tornadus-EX. Plasma Freeze contains cards from the Rasen Force · Raiden Knuckle expansion and the . The is from the , which was also given to those who buy either a Spiral Force or Thunder Knuckle booster box at participating stores in Japan. Plasma Freeze English boosters feature a new packaging design where the card pack is enclosed in a full cardboard casing featuring artwork from any of the four Pokémon regularly displayed on the boosters. The Pokémon featured on the casing may not match the pack it contains. |Grass|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Grass|||Crosshatch Holo European Spring Regional Championships 2013-2014 promo}} |Grass|||Staff Crosshatch Holo European Spring Regional Championships 2013-2014 promo}} |Grass|||Crosshatch Holo North American State•Province•Territory Championships 2013-2014 promo}} |Grass|||Staff Crosshatch Holo North American State•Province•Territory Championships 2013-2014 promo}} |Fire|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Water|||Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2013-2014 promo}} |Water|||Staff Crosshatch Holo City Championships 2013-2014 promo}} |Water|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck/Battle Arena Decks: Black Kyurem vs White Kyurem exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Stadium|||Crosshatch Holo 2012-2013 Player Rewards (Tier 3)}} |Supporter|||Non Holo / exclusive}} |Energy|Colorless||Crosshatch Holo 2012-2013 Player Rewards (Tier 3)}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Uncommon}} |Grass||Rare Holo}} |Grass||Common}} |Grass||Rare}} |Grass||Rare}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex}} |Fire||Common}} |Fire||Uncommon}} |Fire||Rare Holo}} |Fire||Rare Holo}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Common}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare}} |Water||Uncommon}} |Water||Rare Holo}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Uncommon}} |Lightning||Common}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex}} |Lightning||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Uncommon}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Common}} |Psychic||Rare Holo}} |Psychic||Rare}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Uncommon}} |Fighting||Common}} |Fighting||Rare}} |Darkness||Rare Holo}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Rare}} |Darkness||Rare Holo}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Uncommon}} |Darkness||Rare}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Rare}} |Darkness||Uncommon}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Common}} |Darkness||Uncommon}} |Darkness||Rare Holo}} |Metal||Rare}} |Metal||Uncommon}} |Dragon||Common}} |Dragon||Uncommon}} |Dragon||Rare Holo}} |Dragon||Rare Holo}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Dragon||Rare Holo ex}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Common}} |Colorless||Uncommon}} |Colorless||Rare}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex}} |Item|Tool|Uncommon}} |Stadium||Uncommon}} |Supporter||Rare Holo}} |Supporter||Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Item|Tool|Uncommon}} |Item||Uncommon}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon}} |Item|Tool|Rare Ace}} |Item|Tool|Rare Ace}} |Fire||Rare Ultra}} |Lightning||Rare Ultra}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra}} |Dragon||Rare Ultra}} |Colorless||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra}} |Water||Rare Secret}} |Psychic||Rare Secret}} |Psychic||Rare Secret}} |Dragon||Rare Secret}} |Item||Rare Secret}} |Item||Rare Secret}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||R}} |Fire||R}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||C}} |Fire||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||R}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Lightning||U}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||U}} |Darkness||R}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||U}} |Metal||U}} |Dragon||R}} |Dragon||R}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Item||U}} |Supporter||U}} |Stadium||U}} |Item|Tool|R}} |Energy|Colorless|U}} |Fire||SR}} |Psychic||SR}} |Dragon||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Water||UR}} |Psychic||UR}} |Item||UR}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||C}} |Grass||U}} |Grass||U}} |Fire||U}} |Fire||R}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||C}} |Water||C}} |Water||U}} |Water||U}} |Water||R}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Lightning||C}} |Lightning||R}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||U}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||C}} |Psychic||R}} |Fighting||U}} |Fighting||C}} |Fighting||C}} |Darkness||R}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||U}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||C}} |Darkness||R}} |Metal||C}} |Dragon||C}} |Dragon||C}} |Dragon||R}} |Dragon||R}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||C}} |Colorless||U}} |Colorless||R}} |Item||U}} |Item|Tool|U}} |Supporter||U}} |Item|Tool|R}} |Energy|Colorless|U}} |Lightning||SR}} |Dragon||SR}} |Colorless||SR}} |Supporter||SR}} |Psychic||UR}} |Dragon||UR}} |Item||UR}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:Plasma-Frost (TCG) es:Negro y Blanco (TCG): Glaciación Plasma fr:Noir & Blanc Glaciation Plasma it:Glaciazione Plasma (GCC) ja:Plasma Freeze zh:等离子冰冻（集换式卡片）